Short yaoi
by XXXNYAPPYXXX
Summary: a group of short very short stories, shonen ai or slight yaoi. forgot disclaimer so it's here, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT. chapter 3 on will have disclaimers.
1. Yes it is

Yes, it is.

"Shika?"

"What's wrong Ru?"

"Why do you love me? I always thought you would end up with Temari, Ino, or Choji'

"If I hadn't met you, I would have ended up with Choji"

"Girls are too troublesome?"

"Yup."

"Am I troublesome?"

"... Yes, but... for some reason it makes me love you even more"

"... ... ... I don't get it. I truly do not get it"

"Neither do I love, neither do I"

"You never answered my question"

"What question?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you are the most self confidant, most independent, most _de_pendent, most loving, most caring, most confidants, most scared crapless, most contradictory, most uncomplicated, most difficult to understand, most beautiful person on this Earth. And Ru?"

"Ya?"

"I don't care that you are the Kyubi container, that doesn't change who _you_ personally are."

"Wow Shika... is that really what you think of me?"

"Yes, it is."


	2. Mr Housewife

Cooking Heat

"So how has your day been?"

"Good and yours Mr. Housewife?"

"Shut up Naruto I told you not to call me that"

"But Sasu-chan, you are soooo cute with that pink apron on!!!" Naruto whined like a child as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke twisted so he could look at Naruto. "If you want dinner, you have to let me go"

Naruto growled but let go, staying close, as his stomach growled. Sasuke chuckled as he turned back to his cooking.

"I'm glad you're hungry, I got really bored and made a lot of food. Good thing I know you love my cooking"

Sasuke's voice was enough to turn Naruto on; Sasuke felt something hard against his back. Sasuke leaned back and got a moan from his boyfriend. Arms slid around his waist again as he flipped the stove off. The apron (a gag gift from Sakura) fell to the floor, almost instantly forgotten.

"Can all that food be eaten cold?"

"If it can't, it can be heated up."

Sasuke turned and kissed his lover with such power and passion that the blond had to lean backwards. When they broke apart, both were panting and Sasuke's arms had found their way around Naruto's neck. Without looking away from each other, they made their way to the bedroom they shared.

"Maybe the chef needs to be heated up?"

Sasuke's only response was a slow sensuous smile and to start unbuttoning Naruto's shirt.


	3. only i see

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It would be way cooler and way weirder if I did.

ONLY I SEE.

He sighed as he threw away more food that his boyfriend was too lazy to preserve. He wondered when he would ever learn that all food should be saved to be eaten at a later date. _He_ never wasted food, his boyfriend shouldn't either.

"Hey Cho! Sorry I'm late; I got held up at work."

His boyfriend hugged him from behind and noticed what he was doing.

"I'm soooooo sorry Cho, I should have put that away. I was just so tired last nigh-"

"Shhhh" he put his finger on his lover's lips. "Shika, it's ok. I don't like to waste food, but this wasn't actually my favorite –even though you liked it- so it's really ok.

Shikomaru kissed Choji full on the lips. Eyes shining with joy and relief, he hugged his lover tightly to him.

"I'm so happy, that means you are not mad! I don't like making you mad cuz when you are mad that means that you are not happy, and I want you to always be happy all the time"

"AWS!!! You are soooooo cute!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"When you get like this, when you become my Shikomaru. The Shika only I see"


	4. Random Roomates

Sorry for not updating as soon as I should have!!

Lol um ya this is really really really short, but it's kinda funny, really random.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or whatever pairing this is.

Btw, don't ask, I don't know who the couple is; all I know is that it's a b/b couple. I don't know who the random dorm neighbors are either.

Ch 4

They glared at the wall of their dorm room, wondering what was going on in the room next to theirs. There were some very odd sounds coming through the wall. These sounds were sounds that should not have come from a room inhabited by boys only. Suddenly, the names of their dorm neighbors were called out almost simultaneously, but not as the speakers were at all angry, but as though both were climaxing… The roommates cringed, no longer wanting to know anything.


End file.
